Parallel world
by fairytailfever
Summary: the summary is in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:i was watching fairy tail alone at my bedroom and i see something weird on the screen and suddenly something weird happen and i ended up not in my bedroom anymore.I was in between buildings "where am i ? ..." **

**Grammar:i don't own fairy tail,but hiro mashima does ... it's just my imagination about fairy tail**

wanna know where i'm?wanna know what happen ?if you wanna know then read it :D

Sorry for the bad summary and for some word that mess up :D i'm not good at english TT_TT and this is my first fiction and this is related with fairy tail just read until the end , 'kay?... don't just read the summary , because if you just read the summary you'll think it 's not fairy tail story...! i make this different and i was in the story! :D

i hope you enjoy it!

MY P.O.V

"natsu is so handsome!Gray , too !Ah...they are so handsome!i wish someday i can meet them"I yelled as i watch natsu and gray glared at each other on my laptop screen.i was in my bedroom watching fairy tail alone.

"Michelle...don't yelling your sister and brother are sleeping !"My mother said half-loud with angry mother was in her bedroom,ajacent to my bedroom.

"sorry,Mom!"i said,half-loud,too. and when i turn my head to screen again i see something is write there.

[Click it and your wish will come true! ] i read

"what's this?... prank?..."i thought with curious and confuse look on my face

"maybe i'll give a try"i said then i click it...and then everything when black , last thing i see was something shine come from my laptop screen

"uhg...i know that was a bad idea!" i said after i awake without open my i open my eyes ,i freak out and confusing...i wasn't in my bedroom anymore instead i was in between building, the i stand up and walked away to find light after a minute of searching i see light

"yes...finally!"i said then i run to that light ,after i've already get out from the darkness i see someone is running to my direction,he's so fast when i was gonna go away .. it's too late ... he's already rammed me and his position now is on top of me .and i blush and i don't want to see his face because i'm so embarassed and then i heard something familiar.

... P.O.V.

i'm running away from the demon that chase me because i accidentally punch her .when i running i 'm not focus on the road and the people in front of me . when i see the demon has gone i 'm look in front of me and i see someone in front of me and i rammed her and now i were on top of her , i blush .After a while we're just like i hear something familliar to me , i stand up.

... P.O.V

i was follow my friends that running away from the now i finally see him but i see him with someone and something that never happen before is happening he is blushing and the one with him is blushing too .

(something must be happening to them ) i thought

... P.O.V

"... who is that ?" ... ask him

My P.O.V

i shocked when i heard the name and the voice is so familiar to me.i want to looked up to them but i can't , i'm too embarassed to looked up  
.and decide to just stay quiet.

Normal P.O.V

"I don't know,i just run away from ... and i'm not focus on the road and the people in front of me when i see through , i've already see her and i rammed her and got on top of her " ... said while blushing hardly

"why don't you ask her name?"... said

"Oh yeah,you're right , ... !" ... said

My P.O.V

"hey, my name is ... ... ,what's your name? " he said

it take me a while to realize what he just said

and then 1...2...3

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT T?!"i scream  
and then when i see them ,i freak out ,i kinda can't believe what i just hear and takes me awhile to calm down.

"are you just said your name is ... ... ? "i said while looking down

TO BE CONTINUE... :D

weird right...?

if you're want it to be continue the left a review and what's your comment about this fiction !

if there's no review i will not continue this chapter because i kinda don't want to continue something that people don't want.

if there's someone that review it i'll make sure the next chapter is a long story beside it's just experiment so i make this short becase i want to see if there's someone that interestingof this story


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hy everyone... i gonna continue my story "parallel world" ... btw thanks for the review and to "follow" me :D check it out**_

_Previously in "Parallel world"_

_"hey, my name is ... ... ,what's your name? " he said_

_it take me a while to realize what he just said_

_and then 1...2...3_

_"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT T?!"i scream and then when i see them ,i freak out ,i kinda can't believe what i just hear and takes me awhile to calm down._

_"are you just said your name is ... ... ? "i said while looking down_

_BACK TO THE ORIGINAL STORY_

Normal P.O.V

"yes , my name is natsu dragneel ,why do you freak out ? " natsu said

"Uhg...u-u-u-m-m-m i-i-m-m freak out because..." I said,confusing about what i'm gonna say

he see me with a serious look and said "ugh...you don't have to answer that , btw ,what's your name? ".

"My name is michelle ,nice to meet you,natsu" i said and smile

And then i see he's thinking about something and said "what's wrong? ,Natsu" and then he look at me smile and said "oh yeah i forget to tell you this is happy" and happy said "AYE"

"Hy,nice to meet you happy" and happy said again "AYE"

"BTW , your clothes is weird , i never see clothes like that "Natsu say while looking to my clothes .i was wear a white tanktop with blue jacket and i wear a white trunk

and now i don't know what i'm gonna say to reply because i don't know what happen! :D

"but it's match with you " natsu said while smiling

and i'm flustered of what he just said and screaming in my heart "OMG , Natsu flatter me ,it's like my dreams come true"  
and i said "thank you ,natsu" still blushing and then he look at my pocket and see somthing that familiar to him "you're welcome,anyway what is that in your pocket?" natsu said while look at me

"My pocket ? " "Yes your pocket " and then i remember that my fairy tail necklace and bracelet that have natsu and gray image is in my pocket

when he is trying to see closer i stop him and said "oh.. it's nothing ,really!" i said trying not to show worry look

"Oh..Okay then " natsu said , 'thank goodness ,he is believe me ... sorry natsu to lie to you' i thought

"Btw where is your home ? " he said and then i thought 'OMG .. i don't have any money even if i have ,that's money not gonna work here!Where am i gonna sleep then ?I'm not even a mage ! and there is so many dangerous mage here and i don't have place to stay !AHH...I'm gonna die here! ' while my body is shaking and then suddenly i cry...

Natsu P.O.V

'Oh Mavis what did i do ?' i thought when i see michelle crying .

"Natsu calm her down " Happy said with worry look ."Hey hey stop crying ... i'm so sorry ... you don't have to answer that " natsu said and then she stop crying 'thank goodness she is stop crying' "huh..." and then afterwards i see her crying again and this one is even louder

MY P.O.V

"Hey hey i'm so sorry ... you don't have to answer that " i heard natsu's voice say that . and i'm stop srying and then i thought 'he's right i've to stop crying but i still scared ' and then i crying even louder now and then i remember when i came to here i was make a wish and i have a idea'maybe that gonna work...i wish i can be a mage ... a water dragon slayer mage ' i thought and said in my heart and then afterwards i feel dizzy and everything when black before i faint i thought something 'why is my wish can come true '

Natsu P.O.V

when i see her crying even louder i don't know what too said now and starting to worry and then i see her faint that's makes me even worry more and more and i scream "HAPPY ... WHAT'LL WE DO NOW ? ... SHE'S FAINTED" and look at my partner and happy not reply my question and then suddenly the idea to carry her to my home is come to my though and i carry her and walked up to my home direction and i hear my partner say "What're you doing?" with confusing look and then i said "I'm gonna carry her to our home " and continue to walk up and then i hear happy said "But.."before he could continue his sentences , i interupting him and said "we're not gonna leave her fainted here , right? " i said while i still walk , "A-AYE , SIR "happy said while he follow me

AT NATSU'S AND HAPPY'S HOME

Natsu P.O.V

"HUH" i said while i put her down on my bed and i see through the window it's almost evening and look down on her and see her face and mumbled "She's beautiful" and i hear happy say "You like her " and then i blush and look away,quiet ... after a minute of silence , i remember about something that in her pocket and then when my hand's so near to her pocket i hear footsteps outside,i stay away from then before i reach the pocket my stomach is lready rampage and i decided to go eat and afterwards i gonna sleep on the couch.

Natsu's P.O.V

i get awake because i hear something like foot steps 'what the heck? there's so many foot steps outside !what they want'and i see the clock and said at my though 'it's just 10 A.M ! thet must be crazy because visiting somenone house' and i hear knock from outside and i said "come in" ,when they come in ,i see there's erza ,lucy ,levy ,wendy ,charla and happy and i look at lucy and said "what are you guys doing here so earlier ?" , "we are come here because happy said that there is a girl here" they said in unison , and natsu said "Oh... so?" ,"Where is the girl "erza and lucy said and natsu said "there" while pointing to the bed and they're go to the bed and see the girl and erza look at her and see from her head until her foot before she look again but there is something familiar caught her eyes is in her jacket pocket and she said "there is something in her pocket"when she almost get near to her pocket , she hear something yelling and kick the door and said "NATSU ,LET'S FIGHT!" there is a man with dark blue hair and half-naked, gray and erza see that girl is awaken now.

My P.O.V 'why is my wish can come true ' i though before i faint

_Flashback on_

_"hahahahahahhahah" i laughing with my friend because of her joke and keep walking.(i and my friend are have a group work about mathematic and now we're already finish and we aren't use transportation we're just on the foot and it's almost evening)_

_a few minutes later_

_"Bye ,Michelle,be careful ,it's almost evening" my friends said when we've arrived to her home_

_"Bye ,Irna ,okay i'll be careful ,Thanks "i said waved my hand to her and walked up and then i hear something like a girl that crying and i see around me is deserted and i can feel my body is shaking because of fear and suddenly the voice is even louder and now i'm just following my instincts and keep hearing so i can know where is that girl and i ended up to somewhere i don't know and see that there's a girl that crying and i'm go to her and kneel to see her face and the i see her face is beautiful and cute,her eyes is red maybe because she is a moment ago crying and i look straight to her eyes and said "why are you crying,your beautiful gonna gone if you're keep crying ,so stop crying ,ok?" while smilingand she said "i'm lost" she said and my face is getting worry and said "poor girl , who is you mother and father?" and she said "My mother is Mizu and my father is William"and i look confusing at her and i thought'Oh God what'll i do now ,i don't know her father and mother ,how can i help her ,i can't just leave her alone here!' and then i said "where is your address?" and she said "my address is at magnolia street " and then i shocked 'magnolia street ?that's ridiculaos there is no street name like that and magnolia is the town in fairy tail !i must be imaginating again' i thought and asked her again "what did you just say?" and then she said "my address is at magnolia street" and i look at her and said "magnolia street?" i asked her to make sure and she just nod and see through her eyes and said "okay we'll search for that street and give you back to your parents" and smile and she's smile to me we're have search around and asked to someone we meet about if they know the street they always said "there is no street like that " or "don be ridiculaos there is no street like that" or "i don't know" .but we still searching._

_a few minutes later_

_i see her face ,she looks sad and i said "don't worry i'm not gonna leave you i'll help you to find your parents and i'll not leave until i give yo back to your parents ,i promise" and she hug me and said "you're so kind and you just like an older sister to me" and i hug her back and smile and then i see something that i wanted to see there is sign that write "Magnolia street" and let go of her and said "we've found the magnolia street" and walked up there and asked her"which one your home" and she looked around to find her home and she said "there" pointing to the blue one and we go there when we've already there i knocking the door and i hear there is someone said "coming" and when the parents go out they shocked and her parents hug her and said "how did you get here ,sonia?" and she said "i was help by her"while pointing at me and her mother said "thank you very much to get my daughter back"while smiling and said again "let's get in" before i gonna interupt her she said "no buts ok?follow me" and i just follow her and she asked me to dinner together with them i was gonna said no "they said "no buts" again and i just eat with them and then when we are eating her mo ther asked me "is there something we can do to thank you?" and i was shocked and said "n-n-no no no no,it's okay i help sonia because i want to!" and i smiling and she said"you're so kind ,how about we give you 5 wishes ?" and i said "5 Wishes?but how?" and she said"oh yeah we forget to tell you all people in this magnolia street were fairies and we're not from here we're from the other world and just the people from here can see this street " and i shocked "w-what?if you said that just the people from here can see this street and how can i see this?" and she said while smiling "that's because you're kind and you're come here with my daughter " and i said "oh..." and she said "so what's your first wish?" and i look outside and said "i wish i can go home!" i said and i feel my body is shining and like gonna disappear and before i can go i ask them "where do you guys come from we are from the other world that name earth land too" i shocked and i disappear and i see that i was in front of my home now and i quickly run to my home._

_Flashback off_

And then i got awake. i'm not full awake and then i hear someone yelling 'so noisy'i thought . when i get awake i see erza and i got shocked ,about what happen yesterday i think that just a dream and i go to the edge of the bed and pinching myself trying to make sure that this is a dream but "AWWW..." i said and then erza said "are you okay?" my eyes widened this voice is so real "so this isn't a dream?" and stare at me and said "what dream?" in unison and natsu come from outside and said "oh michelle you're already awake!"and then when i realize i was on someone bed i aske natsu "natsu ,where am i?"and he said "you're in my house"and i surprise and said "How?" and natsu say without thinking what'll happen "yesterday when you're crying you're suddenly faint" and he felt dark aura behind him and he turn around and see there's erza with 'what did you do to her' look to him before he gonna tell erza what's happen gray come in and yelling "hey natsu ,the winner of our fight is me because you running awa.."before he can finish his sentence natsu already punch him and said "no way ,i ain't gonna lose to you" and natsu said "fire dragon roar"and then a lot of fire came out from natsu's mouth and then gray go to the other side ,the side of me when the fire already on my direction i'm just close my eyes but then i'm not feel burning or something and then when look straight i see...

TO BE COTINUED :D

weird ,right?

btw review ,okay?


End file.
